Thunder Blitz
Thunder Blitz is a pegasus that used to live in Stonult. Personality Thunder Blitz is a level-headed pony, given his calm upon being reincarnated, even explaining the situation to a fellow reincarnated being. He is shown to have great pride in his abilities, being confident Stone Crusher's small group lacked enough members to defeat him. He showed a taste for fighting, being glad he was brought back, and had no intent of allowing himself to be sealed. Skills He was a well noted member of the Explosion Unit of Stonult during his lifetime, which served as the reason for his eventual reincarnation by Gentle Light. He demonstrated great knowledge about magic, being able to recognise a rare and forbidden curse. Thunder Blitz specialised in offensive taijutsu, which he used in conjunction with his destructive combined nature. With this combination, he was able to overwhelm most foes. He was able to use Explosion Release, a combined nature which allows him to combine earth and light energy natures to utilise explosive energy, as seen when he used explosions to obliterate a soldier of the Alliance simply by punching him. In "The Helmet Splitter", as dawn broke on the next day of war, Thunder Blitz reappeared with the other reincarnated beings and they continue their assault, eventually taking the fight to the forest. While the unit prepared to seal Hammer Blow, Thunder Blitz arrived as backup at which point he is confronted by Dark Knight. Their short fight results in Hammer Blow being freed from a light unicorn's immobilization spell when the latter is injured by the explosion Thunder Blitz caused. After Hammer Blow was sealed, Thunder Blitz retreated. In "Scorching the Hate", Thunder Blitz later surprised a guard while attacking scattered groups of the Third Unit, killing him. Thunder Blitz and Stone Crusher discussed, and despite being confident he could kill Stone Crusher, the latter defeated him with a combination of earth walls and explosive papers. However, before Thunder Blitz could be sealed by Greta, Gina attacked, killing Stone Crusher. When Gina herself was about to be sealed, Thunder Blitz, now regenerated, intervened, and announce his intent to kill Greta. When guards moved in to protect Greta, Gina held Thunder Blitz back, allowing them to escape. Thunder Blitz lamented that he never got to fight her, and both had their personalities erased once again. Description ''Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox'' In "The War Begins", Thunder Blitz, along with the other reincarnated beings, is summoned by Gentle Light. He is then sent to battle, going along with King Sombra, Thunder Blitz and Montu. In "The Bloody Swordsponies", ambushed by the commando unit, Thunder Blitz's arm is destroyed due to the explosive fire of Smokewing and Dark Knight, yet it quickly regenerates. Discerning that their bodies were indestructible and so, they could trade blows without risk, Thunder Blitz storms the recently grounded opposition but is intercepted by the Third Unit. Feeling feverish as Gentle Light erases his consciousness, an unthinking Thunder Blitz launches into an assault. In "The General of Chaos' Surprise Attack", when the night falls, he is called back by Gentle Light. In "Reinforcements Arrive", Thunder Blitz tried to attack Armored Oath, but Dark Knight defends the latter from him. After Lake Splash is sealed by Armored Oath, he and Gigi move away. In "Confront of Jinchuriki", Thunder Blitz is seen fighting the Third Unit. In "The Fall of the Centaur", with the release of the Reincarnation Curse, a light of sorts encased Thunder Blitz's body as the curse was dispelled and his soul was returned to the afterlife. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Inhabitants Category:Stonult Inhabitants Category:Pegasi Category:Deceased Characters Category:Reincarnated Beings